screenyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Totenkopf
Czapter VIII: Furia na Końcu Świata ‘’Ogromna Armia Anihilacji w Dniu Anihilacji zaatakowała wszechświat, chcąc go podbić i... em... zanihilować jego mieszkańców, za każdą cenę. Armia wojowników, którzy wracają do życia po śmierci, prze naprzód, dławiąc rozpaczliwy opór mieszkańców świata, którzy zgrupowali się w kilku miejscach w wymiarze i walczą o życie.’’ ‘’Dowodzący obroną Metru Nui zmartwychwstały Mugetsu zebrał grupę popaprań-- bohaterów, którzy mają przeniknąć do Wymiaru Anihilacji i zniszczyć Czerwoną Gwiazdę, dzięki której Żołnierze się respią. W skład AGENTÓW C.I.A.C.H. (;_;) wchodzą: Eris, zmartwychwstała z dupy córka Eclipse; Rossin, żywa legenda; Huantonn, uchodźca z Wymiaru Pożogi (czy tam scalenia); Ksarel, OP-łucznik-najemnik-kiler; Arctica, zimna i żądna zemsty Toa Lodu; Pheo, milczący Irrnaut (?) Ognia oraz Kader, który miał własny harem. Później, do drużyny dołączyli: Navu, który wcale nie jest dobry bo neutralny; Hiosh, zdradziecki krętacz i szpieg Anihilacji a także Rozpruwacz, największy cyngiel we wszechświecie.’’ ‘’Niestety, Agenci zawiedli. Arctica, Eris, Ksarel, Hiosh, Navu i Muge (on akurat się potem zrespił) zginęli. Huantonn został pozbawiony możliwości teleportacji i uwięziony w kieszonkowym wymiarze. Rozpruwacz został zabrany w nieznane miejsce przez Rozpruwacza Anihilacji. Tajna broń Armii Anihilacji, kosmiczny statek z przymocowanym do niego Demedem - 5P3RM0M10T, uśmierciła wszystkie żywe istoty we Wszechświecie Agentów C.I.A.C.H.’’ ‘’Teraz Muge, Pheo, Rossinowi, Kaderowi i Lodowemu Księciu z Wymiaru Anihilacji pozotała tylko zemsta. I cofnięcie się w czasie.’’ Dzień Anihilacji +223 Pheo, Rossin, Kader i LK stanęli nad martwą Arcticą, zastanawiając się, co robić dalej. - Ej, skoro Arctica umarła w tym wymiarze, to czy wróci na swoją Czerwoną Gwiazdę? - spytał Kader, drapiąc się po głowie. Pozostali wzruszyli ramionami. - Może zniszczymy tego RedStara? - zaproponował Książę, wskazując na czerwoną kulę na niebie. - Dopiero jak wrócą pozostali. - zaoponował Rossin. Właśnie w tej chwili pojawił się Mugetsu w bardzo obcisłym skórzanym pancerzu. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zobaczył martwą Toa Lodu. Upadł na kolana i pochylił głowę, załamany. - To koniec - wyszeptał. - Co? O czym ty... - Armia Anihilacji 5P3RM0M10Tem uśmierciła wszystkich we wszechświecie. A my straciliśmy Navu. Wojownicy zamilkli, rozbici. - Straciliście Navu? Ale wiedzieliście, że mieliśmy tylk jednego? - zapytał Rossin. - Nie licząc tysiąca pozostałych? Mugetsu nie odpowiedział. Kontynuował dostarczanie złe wieści: - Rozpruwacz i Huantonn przepadli. Pheo naprawdę bardzo chciał pocieszyć Toa Ognia, ale jedyne Irrnauckie przysłowie w miarę adekwatne do sytuacji zniszczenia wszechświata, brzmiało: „no i koniec i bomba, kto nie przeżył ten trąba”. To raczej nie pomogłoby rozbitemu Muge. Jednakże, na miejscu był jeszcze Książę. - W takim razie musicie pomścić swoich towarzyszy. - Toa Lodu położył dłoń na ramieniu klęczącego przywódcy. - I wszystkie ofiary Anihilacji. A potem zniszczyć ten przeklęty przez Estroexa wymiar. - Przez kogo? - spytał Rossin, ale LK nie odpowiedział. Muge otarł łzy i podniósł się. - Masz rację. Zabijemy ich wszystkich. Wyślemy ich na tę ich Gwiazdę, a potem wysadzimy ją w powietrze. Kto jest ze mną? Agent wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. Kolejno nakryły ją dłonie pozostałych. Mugetsu uśmiechnął się smutno i skinął głową. Sięgnął za pazuchę, wyciągając jakiś pierścionek. - W takim razie, możemy zrobić tylko jedno. Musimy przywołać Kapitana Planetę. - Oszalał - ocenił Kader, szepcząc Rossinowi w ucho. - Od zawsze wiedziałem, że coś z nim nie tak - odparł Toa Śmierci. - Ej no, przecież zostawiłem wam informację, żebyście wzięli swoje pierścienie... - łamiącym się głosem powiedział Krętacz. - A nie lepiej cofnąć się w czasie? - rzucił nagle Książę. - I zapobiec powstaniu Armii Anihilacji? Muge zamyślił się. Pochylił głowę i zaczął pstrykać palcami, jakby coś sobie przypominając. - Potrzebujemy Vahi. Maskę Kreacji już mamy, a obie połączone umożliwią... - Em, ta druga będzie problemem - zaczerwienił się Kader. - Co, przecież tu leża-- - Rossin wskazał palcem miejsce, gdzie rzeczywiście leżała przedtem Maska Artakhi. - Czyli cała nadzieja stracona... - wyszeptał Krętacz. LK chrząknął. - Z tego co wiem, 5P3RM0M10T v1 ma odpowiednie środki... - Co, może mają tam fragment strumienia czasu, hm? - spytał Kader, masując sobie czoło. - Skąd wiedziałeś? - otworzył szeroko usta LK. Rossin ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Wystarczy, że przejmiemy Słoneczny Kryształ. Jego moc umożliwi przetrwanie podróży w czasie, a potem dzięki niemu wymordujemy Koraverse. - Dobra, lecimy w kosmos. Nie mogę teleportować nas wszystkich - zadecydował w końcu Mugetsu. - Ja i Kader mamy zbroje, a Pheo i LK są na tyle potężni, by przeżyć w próżni. Nie wiem co z Rossi-- - Ej, ja też jestem mocarny - wtrącił się Toa Śmierci, marszcząc brwi. ---- Rozpruwacz ocknął się. Ostatnie co pamiętał to walka w kosmosie ze swoim demonicznym odpowiednikiem, a następnie wskoczenie do nadprzestrzeni. Czy coś. - O Ussale mać! - zaklął arcyszpetnie, widząc otaczający go krajobraz. A konkretnie... Zobaczył padający czarny śnieg. Znajdował się w jakimś łańcuchu górskim, ewidentnie coś było nie tak. Może był to Demed nabity na szczyt jednej z gór? Albo czarno-czerwony śnieg leżący na zboczach? Albo widoczna wysoko w niebie uszkodzona planeta, która najwyraźniej zderzyła się z tą? A może chodziło o fakt, że obie uszkodzone planety kierowały się ku czarnej dziurze? Nie, to musiało być coś innego. Rozpruwacz odgarnął przysypany krwawym śniegiem monolit, na którym było napisane po Matorańsku: „Helio Magna wita”. Co, myśleliście, że wstawię tu wszystkie literki, które tam napisano? Lol. - Co to za miejsce... - zastanawiał się Antycypator. Nigdy nie słyszał o takiej planecie. Znaczyło to, że trafił na absolutne zadupie kosmosu. - Dobre pytanie - rozległo się za Cyzelatorem. Agent C.I.A.C.H. błyskawicznie się odwrócił i zobaczył Czarnego Czarnego Pana. Grymas złości wykrzywił jego twarz. - To twoja wina. - warknął Agent, szykując pazury. - Nie trzeba było próbować ratować waszego wszechświata - uniósł wysoko ramiona kochanek Eclipse. Ten pierwszy. Rozpruwacz skoczył na swojego odpowiednika, unosząc wysoko pięść. Odpowiednik również ruszył do ataku, gotów do zadania ciosu pięścią. Ich knykcie zderzyły się, wywołując falę uderzeniową, która wstrząsnęła zboczem góry. Czarny Pan złapał Agenta za głowę i wbił ją w skałę. Powtórzył czynność kilkakrotnie, uniemożliwiając mu użycie laserowego wzroku. Rozpruwacz złapał Cyzelatora Anihilacji za ramię i wbił w nie swoje pazury. Odsunął wrogą rękę od swojej głowy i kopniakiem złamał przeciwnikowi parę żeber. Nie zrobiło to na nim najmniejszego wrażenia; chwycił Śrubokręta za szyję i podrzucił go w powietrze. Zanim Agent C.I.A.C.H. zdołał odlecieć, Czarny Pan wyskoczył w powietrze i uderzył go prawym prostym. Rozpruwacz pomknął bezwładnie naprzód, po drodze przebijając się przez górę z nabitym na nią Demedem. Zatrzymał się na kolejnej półce skalnej, ale zanim zdołał się otrząsnąć, dopadł go Cyzelator. Lewy sierpowy wstrząsnął górą; za Rozpruwaczem pojawiła się gigantyczna pajęczyna pęknięć, a on sam wpadł głębiej w litą skałę. Rozpruwacz w pelerynie chciał sięgnąć po Agenta C.I.A.C.H., gdy nagle oczy jego przeciwnika zrobiły się bardziej czerwone niż zwykle. Laser eksplodował przy kontakcie z twarzą Czarnego Pana, wzbijając chmurę pyłu. Gdy kurz opadł, wygrzebujący się ze skalnych odłamków Cyzelator zobaczył uśmiechającego się paskudnie przeciwnika, któremu tylko odpadł kawałek skóry. Rozpruwacz w pelerynce uderzył wysoko lewą nogą, celując w skroń przeciwnika. Ot tak, z miejsca. Cyzelator zablokował cios oboma przedramionami i po chwili musiał zrobić to samo z drugiej strony. Następnie sam wyprowadził cios pięścią, który Antycypator z łatwością powstrzymał płaską dłonią. Strumień wiatru wywołany uderzeniem odrzucił resztki pyłu i niewielkie odłamki. Rozpruwacz Anihilacji wyskoczył lekko w górę i wyprostował drugą nogę. Uderzenie sprawiło tylko, że odbił się od swojego sobowtóra i odleciał na kilka bio. Sfrustrowany, błyskawicznie rozpoczął lot ku Agentowi C.I.A.C.H. Ten odskoczył, łapiąc go za szyję i tułów, po czym wbił go w ziemię. Przyciągnął nogę do piersi i wyprostował, tupnięciem nadwrężając kręgosłup leżącego. Drugiego tupnięcia już nie wykonał, bo Cyzelator złapał jego nogę obiema rękami i szarpnął nimi w przeciwnich kierunkach, łamiąc kończynę. Rozporek krzyknął z bólu i upadł na kolano. Cyzelator wstał i wyskoczył w powietrze, po czym wylądował przed klęczącym wojownikiem na kuckach, wbijając zwinięte w kułak pięści w tył głowy przeciwnika. Twarz Antycypatora zaryła w ziemię. Rozpruwacz w pelerynie następnie kopnął oponenta, posyłając go daleko poza łańcuch górski. Cyzelator leciał w zwolnionym tempie, widząc pozostawianą przez niego w powietrzu krew. Było to dziwne wrażenie, bo psychopata od dawna nie widział własnej krwi. W końcu czas przyśpieszył i Rozpruwacz uderzył o... coś miękkiego. Wstał, zapadając się w miękim otoczeniu, które okazało się być... mnóstwem trupów. Ciała w rożnych stopniach rozkładu zalegały w dolinie, wyrównując jej poziom. Wojownikowi wydawało się, że widzi trupy różnych ras, w tym Irrnautów, Marków, Namu, Olmaków, Verian. Chyba nawet rozpoznał ciała Öld Sirusa i Ugluk'a. Nie ulegało wątpliwościom, że byli to przedstawiciele niemal niespotykanych ras. Nie mógł przeprowadzić dogłębszych badań, bo już z przytupem pojawił się Czarny Pan. Z przytupem, bo jego lądowanie wzbiło w powietrze kilka ciał. Agent C.I.A.C.H. złapał jednego z trupów i cisnął w przeciwnika. Ten wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, ale gnijące ciało nabiło się na nią, obryzgując całego Rozpruwacza. - Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuj... - zajęczał żałośnie wojownik. Chwilę potem wbił się w niego Antycypator i przeleciał z nim kilkadziesiąt bio, aż wreszcie uderzył w jakiś płaskowyż. Masyw skalny zatrząsł się i zawalił. Agent C.I.A.C.H. zaczął okładać przeciwnika pięściami; jego knykcie pokryły się krwią. Przy okazji nic sobie nie robił ze spadających skał. Uniósł nogę i zaczął wbijać ją w pierś leżącego przeciwika. Potem podniósł stopę na wysokość twarzy leżącego i zakrawionego Antycypatora i już chciał uderzyć, gdy nagle leżący i zakrawiony Antycypator użył swojego głosu. Innymi słowy, krzyknął w stopę. Jej. Co ze mną jest nie tak...? Agent C.I.A.C.H. również krzyknął z bólu, czując jak fala dźwiękowa miażdży jego kości. Zakrawiony Rozporek zerwał się na nogi i złapał przeciwnika za ramiona, po czym wbił go w płaskowyż. Teraz to on był tym okładającym. Nagle, Cyzelator zauważył co dziwnego... - Mroczny Bohater? - spytał zdziwiony, przyglądając się uszkodzonej twarzy kochanka Eclipse. Pięść Antycypatora zatrzymała się w pół uderzenia. - Co? - Dobra, nieważne. Wydawało mi się, że-- - wojownik nie dokończył, bo przerwał mu potężny lewy prosty. Sytuacja zaczęła przybierać dla bohatera mroczny obrót (dosłownie!!). Nie, tak naprawdę to nie dosłownie, to w nawiasie to tylko dla nawiązania. Jednakże, Cyzelator zmobilizował wszystkie siły i posłał w przeciwnika silny impuls psioniczny. Porażony Rozpruwacz zacharczał, a jego oczy zaszły mgłą. Agent C.I.A.C.H. nie zamierzał tracić okazji. Daleko w górze znajdowała się druga uszkodzona planeta. Antycypator uśmiechnął się krzywo, zbierając siły do lewego haka. Pięść uderzyła w podbródek oszołomionego Centuriona Anihilacji, który wyleciał w górę. Czarny Czarny Pan uderzył o powierzchnię zniszczonej Spherus Magna, która... pękła. Pęknięcie pojawiło się w miejscu uderzenia, długie na kilkadziesiąt mio. Rozporek zagwizdał z podziwu i nie spiesząc się, poleciał powoli ku drugiej planecie, która kiedyś była Tranxidią. Oba ciała niebieskie wydawały się nie wpływać na własną grawitację. Opuściwszy atmosferę tajemniczej Helio Magna, Śrubokręt dostrzegł w przestrzeni kosmicznej zwłoki kolejnego Demeda, kilkadziesiąt razy większego od planety. W głowie pradawnej istoty, którą udało mu się dostrzec, tkwiła dziura po kuli. Kuli rozmiaru planety. Rozpruwacz stanął nad pęknięciem, w którego głębi zniknął Czarny Pan. Powoli, Antycypator zaczął zlatywać w dół dziury, której dół był wypełniony lawą. Nagle, garść lawy trafiła go w twarz. Krzyknął, oślepiony. Chwilę potem wbił się w niego ociekający magmą, nadal żywy, Cyzelator. Agent wbił w niego swoje pazury, ale ten się tym nie przejmował. Impulsy psioniczne i laserowy wzrok również na nic się nie zdały. Nagle, Rozpruwacz zdał sobie sprawę, co chce zrobić jego odpowiednik. Zamknął oczy przed uderzeniem. Kochanek Eclipse wbił się z drugim Antycypatorem w Helio Magna. Ale nie zatrzymał się na jej powierzchni. Podroż przez kolejne warstwy planety trwała bardzo długo. Agent C.I.A.C.H., którego plecy torowały drogę, cały czas darł się wniebogłosy. Jego kręgosłup poszedł w drzazgi, a organy wewnętrze były poszatkowane. Gdy wbili się do jądra planety, Rozpruwacz chciał umrzeć. Temperatura i lawa stopiły ciała obu wojowników, ale obaj nadal żyli. W końcu koszmarna podróż się zakończyła. Wylecieli po przeciwległej stronie planety, na jakiejś pustyni. Czarny Czarny Pan odrzucił Rozpruwacza. Agent C.I.A.C.H. z trudem łapał powietrze, ale każdy oddech przynosił mu tylko ból. Temperatura obu Cyzelatorów zmieniła otaczający ich piasek w szkło. Kochanek Eclipse dokuśtykał do Antycypatora, który nie był zdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Obaj byli w koszmarnym stanie. Czarny Pan złapał swojego przeciwnika za szyję i uniósł w górę. Agent również złapał oponenta za szyję, lewą ręką, uwalniając drzemiącą w jego dłoni moc śmierci. Jednakże, wyglądało na to, że Rozpruwacz nie był już w stanie krzyczeć. Albo czuć bólu. Szybko chwycił lewą rękę Agenta swoją drugą ręką i bez problemu ją złamał. Puścił Cyzelatora, który upadł na zeszklony piasek. - Oj, Bane, Bane, Bane... - pocmokał z niezadowoleniem kochanek. Jego piękna peleryna cała się spaliła. - Co? - spytał wyczerpany Rozporek. Potem roześmiał się. - Ty debilu, ja nie jestem Zmorą. Nie jestem kupą macek. Pff. Czarny Czarny Pan otworzył usta, zaskoczony. Potem potrząsnął głową i kontynuował tryumfalnym głosem: - Twoja lewa ręka to śmierć. A prawa? Psychopata uśmiechnął się resztką ust. - Sam zobacz. Jego prawa ręka wystrzeliła w górę, łapiąc zaskoczonego Cyzelatora za twarz. Kochanek Eclipse krzyknął rozdzierająco, podczas gdy Rozpruwacz uwolnił moc. Rozbłysnęło żółte światło, które oślepiło Agenta C.I.A.C.H. Światło zniknęło, gdy odciągnął dłoń od twarzy przeciwnika. Wzrok odzyskał po kilku chwilach. Zobaczył swojego odpowiednika, tkwiącego w niezniszczalnej żółtej bryle tajemniczej substancji. Zastanowiwszy się chwilę, polizał ją. - Miód. - stwierdził, zaskoczony. Spodziewał się raczej czarnej dziury z ręki, czy czegoś w tym stylu. Ale nie niezniszczalnej bryły miodu. Chociaż... spędzenie wieczności w bryle miodu... nie było zbyt... ciekawe... Rozpruwacz odetchnął z ulgą i wziął bryłę miodu z uwięzionym wewnątrz wojownikiem pod pachę. Musiał mieć pewność. Wzleciał do przestrzeni kosmicznej i rzucił bryłę do pobliskiej czarnej dziury, do której zmierzały obie zniszczone planety. Upewniwszy się, że Alt. Rozporek znika na wieki, Cyzelator ruszył z powortem ku 5P3RM0M10Towi. Zapowiadała się długa podróż. Odlatując, Rozpruwacz nie dostrzegł głowy kolejnego Demeda, wielkości planety, która wyłoniła się zza Tranxidii. Ale była martwa. Stuprocentowo. ---- Agenci C.I.A.C.H. i LK dotarli na superbroń Anihilacji. Wystarczyło tylko wejść w portal otworzony przez Kadera. Po drodze uleczyli rannego Niedźwiedzia Pyłowego. Jaki miało to wpływ na dalszą fabułę? O ile ten Niedźwiedź nie pojawi się by wesprzec ich w walce, to żaden. Czyli tak, jak w story Toa Hordika. Mugetsu wydał polecenia: - Kader, zabij węża Demeda. Rossin, zabij Demeda. Pheo, Książę, my przejmiemy Słoneczny Kryształ, a potem dotrzemy do strumienia czasu. Agenci! CIACH! I ruszyli.